


No Dawn, No Day

by ellasbeth



Series: Trust in Me [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Breeding, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), It's a happy ending for someone, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Coercion, Somnophilia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth
Summary: Thor plays for keeps.





	No Dawn, No Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took me forever. I have six bad drafts of this, and I am finally happy enough to post. Hope you all enjoy this one, and sorry for the wait.

Thor gazed down at Loki as he slept, gentle fingers tracing the delicate furrow of his brow, the curl of slack lips, watching how he curled on his side as though protecting his over-large stomach, and smiled in absolute contentment. Eight months had flown by, eight months of watching Loki’s form change with his child, eight months of hormones and desperation he had been only too happy to sate. Memories of Loki waking him in the night, desperate and needy, begging for him to relieve the bone deep need which had taken root in him, and Thor had been all too pleased to have another excuse to bend Loki over the bed or the table or the arm of the couch. He pressed a heavy, possessive hand to Loki’s stomach, stroking gently as he waited for a movement from his child, and grinned as a sharp series of kicks hit where he touched.

“Hello, little one.” He smiled, and leant down to press a kiss to Loki’s stomach, and was met with another little kick in response. He rose again as Loki shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, a pained little whimper escaping his lips, and Thor moved to soothe him, stroking a gentle hand through tangled hair until he settled again. “Sleep, Loki, just sleep.” He murmured, and Loki rolled over to press his right side into his thigh, unconsciously seeking out the comfort he had grown so used to. 

As he confirmed that Loki was again deeply asleep he allowed his hand to drift south, across the slender throat which bore the hickeys and bites he had left during the previous night’s passion, and down to increasingly sensitive nipples. He circled one with teasing fingers, drawing it into hardness which left Loki trembling unconsciously, Thor admitted he was being impatient, knew that what he had waited for would come. He could barely wait for Loki to start leaking, for his little tits to start producing milk; Hela had said that he was almost ready and the doctor had quietly suggested extra stimulation to speed up the process. With a quiet groan he slid down to nose at Loki’s tits, eyes soaking in the subtle curve which had been absent before, and eagerly latched onto the nipple, sucking and nipping at the flesh until Loki gave a sleepy little moan and arched into Thor’s touch unconsciously. Thor had come to love how deeply Loki slept, allowing Thor to use him however he pleased, never waking as he played with his favourite toy. He sighed around the nipple in his mouth, grinding his aching cock against Loki’s thigh, feeling Loki respond as he had been conditioned to, hips twitching as he searched for stimulation, and Thor absently wrapped a free hand around Loki’s cock, toying with him until he came and continued playing until Loki was squirming from overstimulation. He hummed a little and sucked harder, imagining how Loki’s milk would feel on his tongue… Unable to wait any longer, he rubbed the head of his cock over Loki’s slickness, and groaned as he slipped deep into Loki’s body. 

 

“Loki?” Thor called into the flat, “I’m home, come get the stuff you wanted.”

He heard the groan of Loki levering himself out of bed, the late stages of pregnancy had been weighing heavily on his slender form, leaving him exhausted and largely bed bound. Not that Thor minded particularly, the sight of Loki in his bed had yet to become anything short of blissful. He had left Loki with his laptop, watching some show he enjoyed, and a cup of tea cradled against his tender chest. With deft hands he started slotting the groceries into their assigned places in the kitchen, smiling a little as he saw that Loki had rearranged again, clearly overtaken with boredom at some point between then and the night before. Loki had settled in completely, conversations about his moving out again having dwindled into contented nothingness, accepting Thor’s steady pressure to entwine their lives ever further. Loki had merged their finances the month before, eyes completely trusting as he handed Thor complete control of everything he had. Quiet footsteps entered the kitchen, pausing briefly at the island where a gentle rustling indicated Loki’s whereabouts, and then a slim arm wound around Thor’s midsection, pulling him into a hug with Loki’s forehead resting against his spine.

“Everything ok?” He asked, rubbing the hand clenching in his shirt gently, before turning in Loki’s grasp to enfold him in his arms. Loki shook his dark head miserably, the baby had been keeping him awake lately, seeming to become increasingly active during the night as Loki’s date approached. Thor pressed a hand against the swell of Loki’s stomach, and felt the sharp movements of his child settling, clearly the reason why Loki was so miserable. Thor had quickly noticed the change in Loki’s sleep patterns, the restless movements on his side of the bed, only soothed when the baby found a more comfortable position inside his body. Thor dropped a kiss onto the top of his head, and cupped his chin to lift his gaze, “What do you need?”

Loki sighed, resting the full weight of his head in Thor’s palm, “Don’t know… I just…” He huffed a little and pressed closer until Thor’s hand was forced to release and burrowed his face more firmly into his chest, slender hands bunching in the fabric. 

Thor cradled him gently, rocking from side to side in an effort to soothe, “Tired? We could nap?” He offered, stroking a hand through the ever growing locks of hair, Loki hadn’t had a haircut since he’d started to show and trusted neither himself nor Thor to give it anything more than a trim. Thor wasn’t about to complain; he loved Loki’s hair, how easily he could guide Loki’s movements with it, the small whimpers Loki made when he tugged on it, as if to prove the point he gave it a little tug to catch Loki’s attention and smiled as he heard his breath hitch. 

“That would be nice,” Loki mumbled into Thor’s chest, yawning a little as he did, leaning his weight ever more into Thor’s body as the exhaustion came over him. “Stay?”

Thor laughed a little, easily coming around to the idea, and gently scooped Loki into his arms, feeling Loki burrow into the crook of his neck. “Of course, little one. Let’s go get you some rest.”

 

Loki’s labour was long, but Thor stayed, hand cradling the back of Loki’s neck possessively, while the other wrapped around a shaking thigh as he brought their child into the world. He met the doctor’s eyes briefly from where he was positioned between Loki’s spread thighs, and the doctor nodded, indicating how close they were.

“You’re doing really well, Loki.” He whispered into his ear as Loki cried out as he continued to push, “Just a little more, we’re so close… just keep breathing.”

Loki nodded, hair plastered to sweaty skin, and he whimpered as he finally delivered and collapsed against the pillows, exhausted. Thor released Loki’s leg gently, massaging away some of the residual tension, and pressed a kiss to his mouth, deep and claiming. He shuffled a little closer to grasp Loki’s hand in his own, enjoying the tired squeeze he received in return.

“Well done, Loki. You did so well, darling. I’m so proud of you.” Thor whispered his praise into Loki’s ear, and Loki met his gaze with tired eyes, offering an exhausted little smile in return, eyes full of relief and love.

Thor kissed the corner of Loki’s mouth, before turning to stare in delighted wonder at the child being tended to by the nurse, his child. His. He watched as the baby was swaddled in a bright blue blanket, tuft of black hair visible over replicas of his own deep blue eyes, tiny hands gripping the blanket tightly. He tore his eyes away and returned his stare to Loki, possessiveness rising in his gut. He replaced his hand on the back of Loki’s slender neck and squeezed, enjoying the soft skin and the thrumming of his heart, Loki was his, truly and irreversibly his. He would never give this up. 

 

Thor pressed a kiss behind Loki’s ear, sucking a hickey into delicate skin, and smiled as he shivered in his arms, pressing his slender body into Thor’s far larger form. Modi had fallen asleep a bare fifteen minutes ago, fussing until the end, until, with a sleepy yawn, he had fallen into a deep sleep. Thor had wasted no time in pulling Loki into bed with him, eager for the chance to slip inside Loki’s body and take what he wanted.

“He’s sleeping at last,” Thor murmured, continuing to nip into Loki’s throat, seeking out the point of sensitivity which left Loki weak at the knees, and grinned as he found it, immediately laying into it with teeth and tongue until Loki was squirming in attractive desperation in his tight grip. 

Loki let out a quiet whimper, hips twitching a little so that he rubbed up against the thigh that Thor had slipped between his own, “I don’t know… aren’t we meant to sleep when he’s- ah- sleeping?” His protest was belayed by his own hand snaking down to tug on his rapidly hardening cock, and he whimpered as Thor pressed a possessive bite to his throat.

“Sleep is one option,” Thor teased, sliding a hand to roll a nipple between his fingers, drawing it into hardness as his other hand slid between Loki’s legs, fingers probing the slick folds he had familiarised himself so well with. “Or…” 

Loki rolled his hips with Thor’s motions, whining as Thor slipped two thick fingers into his body, and gasped out a plea, spreading his legs easily to give Thor better access. Thor slipped his fingers from Loki’s body, trailing slick up Loki’s stomach and wiping them on his sensitive nipples, and rolled to hover over Loki’s slender form. He ground his hips heavily against Loki’s erection, and grinned as Loki twitched to seek out further stimulation. “First, though, I think we should see how well you remember what I’ve taught you. See if you can earn your pleasure for tonight.” 

Loki gazed up at him blankly before nodding, and Thor rolled away to the edge of the bed and waited for Loki to get into his well-practiced position. He kept his legs spread and smirked as Loki gracefully knelt between them, wide green eyes rising to meet his own, a clear plea evident in their depths. Even after months of practice Loki was still reticent to giving oral, still choked a little too much when Thor entered his tight throat, but his resistance was easy to overcome. Thor slid an almost rough hand into the dark hair, forcing Loki’s head back to look up at him, and he rubbed a harsh finger over Loki’s lips, and slipped two fingers into Loki’s wet mouth. 

“Suck, baby, surely you can remember how this works, you’ve spent so much time on your knees for me.” He taunted a little, and enjoyed the shamed flush which spread across Loki’s cheeks. He thrust them into deep into Loki’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of Loki’s tongue curling around him as he had been taught, tasting the remnants of his own slick on Thor’s skin. “Don’t you love how you taste, Loki, you swallow everything I give you so eagerly. No wonder you fell into bed with me so easily,” he murmured, “you need this, you always have.”

Loki choked a little as Thor’s fingers triggered his gag reflex, and Thor pulled his fingers from Loki’s mouth, smearing spit across his lips gently. “Thor… I…” He began, voice trembling as he tried to protest.

He hushed him gently, hand still buried in Loki’s hair dragging him closer, and Loki’s hands flew to grip Thor’s thighs as he lost his balance. “Use your clever mouth, Loki, and remember to relax, you know what I want from you.” He pulled him closer until his aching cock rested against Loki’s parted lips, rubbing the head across them until they shone with pre-come. Automatically, Loki’s tongue flickered out to lick his lips, catching the head of Thor’s cock as he did, and Thor groaned, “Kiss it, little one, say hello.”

Obediently, Loki pressed a filthy kiss to the tip of Thor’s cock, tongue flickering against sensitive skin, smearing more pre-come over his lips, and Thor sighed in contentment. He pulled Loki closer and pressed into Loki’s mouth, gently working his way further in until Loki took him balls deep into his throat, gently bypassing the gag reflex which he would be sure to relieve Loki of at some point in the near future, and held him there. Thor gazed down at the dark head between his legs, and gave a cheeky thrust into Loki’s mouth and heard a shocked choke before he repressed the reflex again and started suckling on Thor’s cock with practiced little movements. 

Thor groaned, head lolling back a little as he allowed himself to enjoy the constriction of Loki’s throat around his cock, and smiled as he felt Loki relax further into the position, throat opening to receive Thor with greater ease. He remembered the first time he had gotten Loki on his knees, how he choked on just the head of his cock between his lips, until Thor had taken pity on him and spilled his seed over Loki’s face instead, and rubbed it into his skin while reassuring Loki that he would be perfect eventually. He gasped as Loki’s tongue pressed into the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock, and he groaned, jerking Loki forward until his nose rested against Thor’s skin, and held him there, feeling his throat spasm wildly, drawing him ever closer to his release. Loki’s hands pushed at his thighs as he choked for air, and Thor groaned as he spilled down Loki’s throat.

“Swallow, Loki.” Thor commanded, voice light where his hands were not. 

Loki drank it down obediently until Thor released him, and he gasped desperately for air, curling in on himself as he did. Thor ran his hand gently through his hair, petting him until the tremors ceased and he relaxed into Thor’s touch once more. 

“Good, boy. That was really good, little one, you’re improving so much. Come back up here, babe, and I’ll make you feel so good.” Thor moved to rest against the head of the bed, hand rubbing himself back to hardness with surprising ease.

With shaky legs Loki climbed into Thor’s lap, and Thor drew him into a possessive kiss, hands slipping between Loki’s thighs to find him practically dripping, fingers gathering enough slick to prepare his other entrance. “Please, Thor, I need- I want-”

Thor laughed a little, hand grasping Loki’s cock and gently rubbing him into hardness, “Tell me, Loki. Tell me exactly what you need.”

Loki whimpered a little, hips stuttering as he tried to increase the stimulation, “I- I need you…” He whined, voice breaking a little, “I want you in me, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t think, just fuck me…”

Thor squeezed his cock a little, and delighted in the hitched breath that escaped Loki’s lips, before sliding a thick finger into Loki’s ass, firm but gentle motions spreading him open. Loki jerked in his arms at the fullness which overtook him and moaned, looking at Thor rapturously, pupils blown with desire. Thor smiled as he pressed into Loki’s prostate with determined fingers, enjoying the twitches of his cock and the soft moans which escaped from his lips. Unable to help himself any longer he tightened his grip on Loki and slid balls deep into his clenching arse, groaning in pleasure at the tightness he found there.

“You’re going to fuck yourself on my cock, little slut. You’re going to come from my cock alone, no help from this.” He gave Loki’s cock one last tug before releasing it, letting it bob in the air, aching and swollen, he gave Loki a sharp slap on the thigh, and rested his hands on Loki’s slender waist. Loki looked down at him from where he sat, eyes dazed, and with little motions began to fuck himself. 

Thor relaxed against the head of the bed as he watched Loki move on his cock, grinding it as deep as he possibly could into his body with every thrust, want clear in every line of his beautiful face. Loki’s brow furrowed as he bounced himself on Thor’s cock with increasing desperation, throaty little moans escaping from parted lips as he did, hands scrabbling at Thor’s chest to support himself as he took Thor’s cock. Thor could feel Loki getting closer to his orgasm and pressed his hands tight against Loki’s waist, slowing his movements, and came deep inside, holding himself balls deep, selfishly forcing Loki to wait. 

“Thor,” Loki sobbed, “Thor, please, please, _please_ let me come. I need it, I need it…” 

Thor lightened his grip, allowing Loki to move again, and watched with delight as Loki fell apart in his arms, losing his rhythm as he fucked himself with increasing roughness, and slumped onto his chest, breath unsteady and body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Thor felt his softened cock slip from Loki’s arse, and he slipped a hand to the puffy entrance, trailing a finger through the mess of fluid leaking from him, and wiped it on his thighs before moving to cuddle him closer.

“That was so good, Loki. Now, get some sleep; Modi will be awake in a few hours.” He planted a kiss onto Loki’s forehead, and held him close as they both drifted into a deep sleep. 

 

“Loki?” Thor called as he entered the flat, “Loki, come here, I need you to hold Modi while I put everything away.”

There was no response and Thor huffed an irritable sigh, gently setting the baby carrier on the table, and wandered further into the flat to find him, continuing to call fruitlessly until he entered their bedroom. 

“Loki, I was calling you, I was worried that you’d wandered off… What’s wrong, pet?” He asked, observing the horrified look that Loki was giving his laptop, brows drawn upwards and a hand pressed over his mouth.

“You… you did this to me…” Loki whispered, eyes still locked onto the screen, “You let me think that I did it… that somehow I impregnated myself, but it was you…”

An odd sense of calm rolled over Thor as he listened to Loki’s shaking voice, and he slowly moved closer. “Oh, Lo, and what exactly do you think you found?” He kept his voice gentle, quiet, fond in the ways he usually used when he had determined that Loki was overreacting. 

Loki’s eyes flickered up to meet his, raw hurt burning in green irises, “You fucked me in my sleep, you came inside me so many times… recorded everything we ever did together. How could you do this? It’s sick, it’s disgusting, it’s-”

Thor cut him off smoothly, “What, Loki? I love you, you know, do you really think I would have been driven to all of this if I didn’t? From that first day, I knew that I wanted you. That I wanted to spend every waking moment dedicating myself to you. I wanted you to be mine, and you were so irresistible, Loki. You came to me every day in your see through little shirts, in your slutty little outfits, did you think you were being discreet? Every day you looked at me as though all you wanted was my cock in your hungry little cunt, and now you’re angry that I gave you what you so clearly needed?”

“That’s not true.” Loki whispered, refusing to meet Thor’s gaze, beginning to move from his position on the bed, laptop screen turning to show Thor spearing open his cunt and thrusting balls deep, camera moving to catch Loki’s blissful expression, lips moving as he begged Thor to fuck him harder. Present Loki stared as though hypnotised, before turning back to face Thor. “You… you r-… I didn’t consent to this… you – you...”

“Oh, the first time, you didn’t… but every single time after that? You said yes with significant enthusiasm, Loki. I have hours of footage of you begging me for my cock, you telling me that you’re mine, telling me exactly what you want me to do to you. You’ve clearly watched it yourself, Loki, watched how eagerly you spread your legs, how happy you are to finger yourself open for me, how utterly wrecked you are when I fuck you. Are you telling me that the last year has been a lie? Have you been miserable all this time? Did you lie when you told me you loved me?”

Loki flushed miserably, “Well, no, but-“

Thor moved closer, coming to kneel next to him on the bed, “Do you want to lose this, Lo? Lose me? Did you really feel safe before I took you in? Safe from your family, who are still looking for you, do you think other people would have done so much for you? Without me, where would you be? On the streets, back with your parents? Do you even know why I’ve done so much for you?”

He moved a little closer, hand reaching out to trace the delicate curve of a pale shoulder, and Loki flinched a little, but Thor pursued, slowly moving a large hand to rest on Loki’s back, moving it in the gentle little circles he knew Loki preferred, suppressing a smile as tense muscles began to relax beneath his knowledgeable fingers. 

“We belong together, Loki, you and me, we’re meant for this. I love you, little one, I really do. I need you with me, just like you need me. We’re meant to be together, and Modi needs both of his parents…” He slowly drew closer to Loki, triumph blooming in his chest as Loki forgot to flinch, completely caught in the web of Thor’s words, lips moving slightly as he searched for his clever words. Thor’s large hand moved to encircle his upper arm, turning him to face him, close enough that their breaths mingled.

“But, I- you-” he stammered, voice shaking with barely suppressed tears.

“I _love_ you, Loki.” Thor insisted, lips brushing Loki’s own as he spoke, “Don’t leave me, don’t hurt yourself like this. Stay with me and I’ll take care of you, like I have for the past year. We can keep going as we always have, this doesn’t change anything between us.”

Loki’s eyes closed as he huffed out a shaking sigh, “Thor… I- I love you too… but this-”

“Is nothing, Loki, a setback if anything, are you really going to give up on us so easily? Do I mean so little to you?” He moved a hand to the back of Loki’s neck, keeping him still, and he felt Loki shiver in his grip. 

“You’re all I have…” Loki whispered, eyes wet with tears. “I don’t want to be alone…”

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s lips, other hand moving to subtly close the laptop which had moved onto a video of Loki being taken from behind, Thor’s dominating presence looming over him as he fucked deep into Loki’s body. He would find out just how much Loki had seen later, and remove anything he hadn’t watched, no point in aggravating the situation any further, or at least move them to a hard drive he could keep to himself, allowing Loki to use the laptop with the videos had been stupid. But, he would be far more careful from this point on. He pressed another kiss to Loki’s shy lips, perfectly chaste and sweet, coaxing Loki into looking him in the eye. 

“You don’t have to, Lo. I want you, you know that, I want to be with you forever. I want to hold you, and love you, and protect you. I won’t let anyone else touch you, you know I’ll keep you safe. You’ll never be alone again. My Loki, my little love.”

Loki shivered a little, tensing for a moment before releasing a shaky sob, “Ok…” He whispered, “I’ll stay, I- I don’t want to leave…”

“You don’t have to,” Thor soothed, “Take your time, darling, I won’t rush you, even though I’ve done so much for you. I’ll take care of you and Modi, I’ll keep you safe. You mean the world to me, Loki, and I know you’ll let this go. I know that you love me.” 

Loki nodded a little, and sagged into Thor’s soothing grip, Thor’s large hands coming to clasp him in a tight embrace, one hand tight on his throat and the other cradling the slender waist he loved so much. He tilted Loki’s head up to meet his gaze and smiled down at him beatifically, and, hand resting heavy on Loki’s throat, locked their lips together again in a gentle kiss. 

 

Thor watched as Loki rode him, enjoying the tightness of Loki’s cunt clenching around him, spasms only made more intense with the toy Thor pressed into his arse with eager fingers, shuddering as the vibrations stimulated them both through the thin barrier of Loki’s skin. Loki’s thighs were trembling in exertion as he lifted himself up and down, hands resting on Thor’s shoulders for purchase, head thrown back as the toy hit his prostate with pitiless accuracy while he ground into the spot in Loki’s cunt which drove him wild. He enjoyed the whimpers that escaped his lips, shameless little whines forced from his throat with every deep thrust. Loki gasped out little pleas for more, twitching violently as he ground himself deeper onto Thor’s cock.

“Whore.” Thor whispered fondly, hands coming up to grip sharp hipbones, enjoying the slenderness of Loki’s frame as he took his cock. Bruises from the previous night covered Loki’s hips, perfect impressions of his own hands acting as almost guides for where to hold him, and he moaned as Loki tightened in response. He took control of Loki’s motions easily, reducing him to little more than a doll as he forced him to accept everything he had to give, lifting him so only the fat head of his cock penetrated him before grinding deep inside as he allowed him to drop back down, repeating the motions with a vicious delight. Loki sobbed into his shoulder as he was moved, accepting Thor’s control with a passivity cultivated carefully over their relationship, allowing Thor to use him as he wished. “You love everything I do to you, don’t you? You love how I fill your starving cunt, your tight little asshole… You want me, you always have, since the day we met. You were made for this, Loki, made to take my fat cock.”

Loki nodded, whimpers spilling from his mouth as Thor jerked the unsteady breaths from his lungs, “Yes… yes…” He pressed his forehead to Thor’s shoulder, pressing tiny gentle kisses to Thor’s skin as he was moved, hitching breaths skimming across sweaty skin. He moaned again as Thor gave an especially sharp thrust, head lolling forward as he panted, allowing Thor to see the glazed look in his green eyes and the pretty flush which spread across pale cheeks. He stroked a hand across Loki’s cheek, holding him in place as he rocked deeper into Loki’s body, gleefully watching Loki’s mouth fall open in a filthy moan, eyes closed in sheer bliss.

“You’ll let me knock you up again, won’t you? This time you might even be awake for it, you’ll spread your legs for me so desperately, hungry for my seed, and we’ll do it over and over again until you take it. Or maybe I’ll fuck you while you’re sleeping, just for old time’s sake, wouldn’t you like that? Waking up leaking my come, your little cunt just stuffed full of me, and you’d just beg for more, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut for me, Loki, you really are, and you suit carrying my children so well. And Modi wants a sibling, don’t you think? Tell me you want it, tell me how much you want me to fuck another child into you, Loki, tell me how much you need my cock.” He accompanied his words with sharp thrusts into Loki’s tired body, arousal already burning in his stomach at the image he had created in his mind. 

“I- I want it, Thor,” Loki whined, hand moving towards his cock, which Thor batted away cruelly, wanting Loki to come from penetration alone, “I want your cock in my cunt, want your seed, want you to get me p-pregnant, please fuck me… I need you so much. Make me yours, I want you to do it, just fuck me harder, please, please… 

Thor pressed a punishing kiss to Loki’s lips as he came hard in Loki’s body, and smiled, Loki was his, as he was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done!! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I had no idea how I was going to end this, but I'm not in the mood for a truly happy ending at the moment, so here we are. I have a missing scene I'm a little fond of where Thor makes good on fucking Loki's mouth while he works, but it didn't fit well here. I might post it at some point, but for now this is the end. 
> 
> As always, this is un-betaed, if you spot a mistake let me know and I'll try to fix it.


End file.
